


The Blue Button

by ArielSakura



Series: Exasperated Harry One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Gen, Poor Harry, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Draco stole (ahem, borrowed) something from the Doctor and lands himself and Harry in a parallel world.





	The Blue Button

**Author's Note:**

> Another exasperated Harry Potter One Shot that came to me as I was making a toastie toastie, have no idea what the toastie has do with it, something to do with the meat and bbq sauce? I dunno, anyway hope you enjoy!!!

Harry walked into the room Draco used as a study in Grimmauld Place, to find his housemate hunched over a peculiar metal object. “What have you got there Draco?” he asked as he perched on the edge of the desk.

“Oh, nothing important really,” Draco replied with his tongue between his teeth as he carefully twisted a screwdriver.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Harry said as he watched the casing come together.

Draco smirked in accomplishment when it snicked into place, “it _was_ a broken parallel world manipulator.”

“What do you mean was?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“I fixed it of course!” Draco said triumphantly, “I am rather good at fixing things, I fixed the vanishing cabinet in sixth year remember?”

“Yes, because you were going to use it to let a bunch of Death Eaters into the school,” Harry reminded him.

“Key word there Potter, _were_ , I didn’t do it did I?”

“No you didn’t, you had a change of heart when you heard Greybeck was going to come along.”

Draco shuddered, “really that man was a menace to society, at least it made me realise just how bad the Dark Lord was. He was going to set a vicious werewolf on children!”

Harry nodded with a frown, “so back on topic, where did you get this manipulator thing?”

“Er.. I uh, borrowed it from the Doctor,” Draco mumbled.

“ _Dracooooo…..”_ Harry groaned, “what have I told you about borrowing things from people WITHOUT THEIR KNOWLEDGE?”

Draco looking supremely unconcerned as he twisted the manipulator about replied, “that it’s stealing, but I really am going to give it back, besides it was broken, he’s not likely to miss it for a while. Now, how do you think we go about testing it?” he asked rhetorically as his fingers danced over the controls.

“No, no, don’t!” Harry cried just as Draco pushed the blue button.

* * *

 

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, it was night time wherever they were, he started to feel around for his wand, “Draco,” he whispered, “Draco are you here?”

“Of course I am, Harry, where else would I be?” snarked Draco. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed when he found his wand in his back pocket, he froze when he heard a groaning sound. “Oh stop complaining, Harry,” Draco told him.

“It wasn’t me Dray,” whispered Harry, “ _lumos_ ,” Harry’s wand lit the area around them. He quickly scooted backwards into Draco when he saw the source of the groans, it was a half a rotting corpse that was trying to drag itself towards them, “Merlins balls!” Harry yelled. Draco peering around Harry to see what he was staring at, let out a yelp at the grotesque sight. Harry aimed his wand and shot a bombarda jinx at the beings head. It immediately splattered them both with blood and gore. Harry glared at Draco when he made to whine about the mess in his hair and stood up. He cast a few cleaning spells which got rid of the mess and did the same for Draco, giving Draco the evil eye the whole time. “Fucking Inferi Draco, seriously?”

“Hey! Don’t shout at me!” Draco shouted back, “it’s not like I knew where we were going!”

“Exactly! Because you’ve gone and gotten us into _another_ situation because you didn’t bloody well _stop_ and _think_!” Harry bellowed, “and I’ll shout at you because it _MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!_ ”

They scowled at each other when they heard a cocking of guns, Harry at least recognised the sound and spun around wand in hand, to see four men aiming their weapons at him. “For fucks _sake,_ Draco!”

“You can’t blame me for this,” Draco sniped, “you were the one who yelled and got their attention, hello there, why are you pointing those things at us?”

“They’re guns Draco, shut up and do what they say for a minute would you?” Harry hissed, trying to decide what spell would work best in this situation.

One of the men stepped forward, “come with us, we’re taking you to our leader.”

“Oh lovely,” drawled Draco, “and pray tell, what is his name?”

“Negan,” replied another man, “now move.”

* * *

 

Daryl watched as two men were brought into the circle by gunpoint, they had all heard the yelling a few minutes ago and Negan, had broken off in his speech to send some men to investigate. One of the men had messy-black hair and wire-rimmed glasses, he wore tight-fitting jeans, shirt and some type of leather jacket. The other was a silvered blonde dressed in a white dress shirt and business slacks. They were the cleanest looking people Daryl had seen in years, though the blonde had a piece of walker behind one ear.

“Well, well, well,” Negan said with a smile, Daryl spat on the ground behind him, “what do we have here? Two more recruits?”

The raven haired man looked around the campsite and his face twisted into a concerned frown, he exchanged a look with the blonde who huffed out a very put upon sigh. “I might get us into these things, Harry, but you can’t deny that you enjoy yourself.”

The man who was apparently called Harry looked at the other man with incredulity, “you think I’m enjoying myself?”

“Well you will be in a minute,”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked about to retort, when Negan cut in, “now, now, we don’t like fighting here, there are rules.”

“Uh, huh,” replied Harry sarcastically, “which is why your men have guns and you have a baseball bat wrapped in wire, because you don’t like fighting.”

“Lucille?” asked Negan, “naw she’s a peacekeeper she is, and a law enforcer,” Negan finished with a threatening smile.

“Well, that’s funny,” said the blonde, “Harry here’s a Saviour,” Daryl’s eyes narrowed, that’s what this group of people called themselves.

“Huh, that is funny, he don’t seem familiar,” Negan replied, tapping his bat against his chin.

“Explain,” said the blonde in a haughty tone.

“Why that’s what we are, we're the Saviours, we save people. From the walkers, from starvation, from disobedience,” Negan said with a smile.

Draco cocked his head, “walkers?” as the blonde spoke, Daryl was aware of Rick trying to get his attention, but his gaze was locked on the dark haired man. Harry, had been waving the stick that was in his hand around. Making odd little movements and sometimes his lips moved. Was he crazy or something? Was the blonde distracting Negan from that weakness?

Everyone looked at the blonde man then, in joint disbelief, “yeah walkers, where have you been these last few years? Under a rock?” Negan asked with a little laugh, frowning when his followers didn’t join him.

Harry elbowed the blonde and they exchanged another look, it seemed to Daryl that these two must have been around each other for a long time to be able to have silent conversations. He rubbed his wrists against the rope trying to loosen it a little. Harry looked directly at him and jerked his head to the side, a clear indication to Daryl for him to stop. Daryl squinted his eyes a little at the man, but did so, wondering what he had in mind. Harry looked back at his companion, “he means the Inferi, Draco.”

“Oh,” replied Draco, “then why didn’t he just say so?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “since when did you get this naïve Draco? Did you take an ill brewed wit strengthening potion or something? THEY. ARE. MUGGLES.”

“No I didn’t Potter,” Draco said irritably, “but I do know that Muggles use the same terms as us for creatures.”

“Not this time,” Harry replied, “though usually they call them zombies.”

Draco snorted, “zombies, that’s weird.” Harry gave him a half smile.

Negan who was sick of being ignored walked closer and rested his bat on Draco’s shirt, “as nice as all this chit-chat is, you boys don’t seem to understand the trouble you’re in.”

Draco daintily picked up the bat by his fingertips and moved it off his shoulder, “don’t touch me you filthy muggle.”

“Dracooo,”

“What? It’s a technically correct statement, look at the man Harry, in fact look at all of them. They could all do with a bath, or several.”

Negan suddenly raised his bat high and went to strike Draco, Daryl lurched forward, to try and stop it. He saw Glenn do the same across the clearing, out of the corners of his eyes he saw Rick and Abraham had grim sets to their faces. But everyone gasped when Harry held up his stick and suddenly Negan was frozen in place, one foot forward and the bat over one shoulder, not moving.

“Well, you certainly took you time, didn’t you?” snipped Draco.

“Oh don’t whinge, I had to make sure the rest of them got hit first,” Harry replied and Draco sighed. Daryl looked around and indeed, the rest of Negan’s men were frozen in place. Harry approached Daryl and hunkered down in front of him, “are you going to hit me if I untie you?” he was asked.

Daryl shook his head, “no, sir,” the respectful term slipping from his lips before he even thought about it. Harry gave him an amused glance and waved his stick again, Daryl felt the rope fall from around his wrists. Bringing his hands in front of him he rubbed his wrists and stood when Harry did. “So uh, what’s with these guys?”

Harry shrugged, “they’re frozen, for around the 48hours unless I undo it. Can you tell me what’s really going on here?” Harry asked him.

Daryl nodded, “we got caught by these fuckers,” he spat, “overpowered us, wanted us to join them and become a part of some fucked up cult.”

“Uh huh, and what’s with the Inferi? I mean, walkers?”

Daryl’s eyebrows rose, “you mean, that wasn’t an act? You guys really don’t know about the freakin’ apocalypse?”

Harry’s look darkened as he took in that information and spun around to look at Draco, “fucking ZOMBIE APOCOLYSE DRACO!! You better pray to Merlin, Mordred, Morgana, Circe and whoever else is listening up there, because if you can’t get us home!! So help me, I will hex your arse so badly you’ll never be able to sit again!!”

Draco gulped as Harry stalked towards him and pulling out the manipulator from his pocket he grabbed Harry’s hand and pushed the blue button again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! =D


End file.
